


alinlangan

by kimjunnoodle (myeonkais)



Series: parang atin ang gabi [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Poor Attempt at Fluff, tinder au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonkais/pseuds/kimjunnoodle
Summary: compared sa best friend niyang may PhD na sa dating apps, zero experience sa ganito si joohyun. kaya nagkaroon siya ng sistema sa first few weeks nilang magka-chat ni junmyeon: sasagot lang siya kapag may tinanong ito. kapag hindi na nagreply, that’s it, matutulog na siya.joohyun treated every conversation as their last kasi let’s face it, sa ghosting din naman matatapos ang lahat ng ito, ‘di ba?
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: parang atin ang gabi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	alinlangan

**Author's Note:**

> here's a tinder au that no one asked for haha
> 
> finally, i wrote something for surene!!! yay!!!!
> 
> this is unbeta-ed and unedited so i apologize for all the errors. comments are very much appreciated! ❤️

“Wait, seryoso ka ba?”

Junmyeon stops, sparing her a confused look. Mas bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Joohyun. Ba’t gano’n, kahit anong anggulo…mama ang gwapo. “Yeah. Why?”

Umiling si Joohyun.  _ Paka-arte mo, ganda ka ba talaga?  _ a voice that oddly sounds like her best friend Baekhyun suddenly pops inside her head.  _ Don’t tell me nagdadalawang isip ka? _

“Uh…” Nagpalipat-lipat ang tingin ni Joohyun kay Junmyeon at sa red at white signage ng katapat nilang tindahan sa mall. “B-baka may gusto kang ibang puntahan? Wala naman tayong magagawa dyan sa loob--”

“No, I’m okay with this.” Sinilip ni Junmyeon ang loob ng tindahan. “Actually, I’m really curious. I’ve been to Japan many times but I never got the chance to visit an outlet there. This is a first.”

Of course, she knows that. Stinalk niya agad si Junmyeon Kim of Economics sa Instagram after nilang magmatch sa Tinder five months ago. First impression? Super nakaka-intimidate ang lalaki. At sino nga bang hindi makakaramdam no’n? Ginawang Tagaytay ni Junmyeon ang Japan last year. Halos every month itong nandoon at kung tama ang pagkakatanda niya, he’d been there for various reasons, but mostly for leisure trips.

Grabe, alam mo talagang mayaman.  _ Leisure trips _ pa ang ginamit na term instead of vacation. Pati ba naman sa vocabulary malaki ang difference nila.

“Believe me, there’s nothing to see there.” Ayan, sa sobrang kaba ni Joohyun, napa-Ingles na rin siya. “Gusto mo kain na tayo? I’m craving for ramen. How abo--” His hand catches her before she can bolt out of his sight. “O, bakit? I’m just--”

“Joohyun, breathe.”

That’s the only time she notices her legs are shaking.

So she did. Ginawa niya ang breathing exercises na itinuro sa NSTP class nila last semester. Super helpful pala talaga no’n. Tama ang desisyon niya na pumasok sa klase kesa samahan mag-kdrama marathon si Baekhyun that week.

“Okay ka na?” tanong sa kanya ni Junmyeon nang mag-even out ang paghina niya. Shit, she almost had a panic attack in front of him. She maybe a newbie into this dating scene but sure siyang  _ hindi  _ dapat nangyayari ‘yon sa first date.

“Y-yeah. Thanks.” Her eyes turn to his hand still on her arm, na agad tinanggal ni Junmyeon. “Sorry. I ruined our date.”

He makes a face. “No, you didn’t.”

“I would understand if you don’t want to continue this,” she blurts out and Joohyun wants to slap herself for the nth time today. “Sorry. Baka may iba ka pang laka--”

“We haven’t even started yet.” She hears a hint of sadness and disappointment in his voice and goodness, she hates herself for being like this.

Sinong nagpapasok sa insecurity guard niya today? Limang buwan na rin niyang sinubukan sisantehin yan kaso wala eh, ang lakas ng kapit sa management. Hindi rin naman niya masisisi kasi hello, si Junmyeon Kim ang pinag-uusapan dito. Ka-date niya ngayon ang isa sa pinaka-sikat, pinaka-mayaman at pinaka-unreachable na lalaki sa campus. Sa dami ng babae at lalaking may gusto kay Junmyeon, siya pa talaga ang napili nito. 

Until now hindi pa rin siya maka-get over na Junmyeon super liked her on Tinder months ago. Damang-dama pa rin niya ang kaba nang makita ang notification sa phone niya at embedded forever na ata sa utak niya ang sigaw ni Baekhyun na  _ Putangina ganda mo talaga, mami!! Ikaw na ang bakla ng taon! _

Sure, she was flattered at first. First time niyang ma-super like sa Tinder at from Junmyeon Kim pa. Ang lalaki rin ang laging unang nag-iinitiate ng usapan at bilang maingat. she only gave him curt replies. Compared sa best friend niyang may PhD na sa dating apps, zero experience sa ganito si Joohyun. If it weren’t for Baekhyun’s incessant prodding, hinding-hindi siya mag-iinstall ng Tinder sa phone. Kaya ayun ang naging sistema niya sa first few weeks nilang magka-chat ni Junmyeon: sasagot lang siya kapag may tinanong ito. Kapag hindi na nagreply, that’s it. Tulog na siya.

Joohyun treated every conversation as their last kasi let’s face it, sa ghosting din naman matatapos ang lahat ng ito, ‘di ba? Nakita na niya itong nangyari kay Baekhyun; ilang beses na kasing na-ghost  _ at _ nang-ghost ang best friend niya sa Tinder at Bumble. Familiar na siya sa larong ito at dahil takot masaktan, hinanda na niya ang sarili sa possibility na i-ghost siya ni Junmyeon.

_ Dapat hindi ako ma-attach _ , yan ang iniisip niya every time na na-e-enjoy niya ang usapan nila ni Junmyeon.  _ Ikaw din iiyak kapag nasanay ka sa ganyan tapos mawawala bigla. _

Yet five months later, their last conversation never came.

Kabaligtaran pa nga ang nangyari. Naging mas close sila ni Junmyeon, to the point na friends na sila sa lahat ng social media accounts at madalas pang magka-text. Halos gabi-gabi na siyang napupuyat sa kaka-chat nila tungkol sa kahit ano. Kay Junmyeon na rin siya nagra-rant at nagku-kwento ng mga kaganap sa araw niya. And he does the same.

She won’t lie--kilig na kilig siya sa development na ‘to. Finally, nakaka-relate na rin siya sa kinukwento ni Baekhyun na masarap sa pakiramdam na may nagpapakilig at lumalandi sa ‘yo.

It feels nice having someone like this.

Unti-unti siyang nasanay sa virtual relationship nila ni Junmyeon. She’s comfortable being with him like this: through shared selfies, photo and video updates, occasional voice notes...pero ang magkita sila sa personal?

Hindi niya ata kakayanin.

And here they are, on a date na sinira niya bago pa man magsimula.

Kung excited si Junmyeon na makita siya sa wakas, siya naman, abot langit ang kaba. What if ilusyon lang ang lahat ng ito? Na hindi na gano’n ka-exciting ang conversations nila once mawala ang anonymity? What if ma-turn off sa kanya si Junmyeon kapag nagface to face na sila?

What if ayawan siya ni Junmyeon kung kailan hulog na hulog na siya sa lalaki?

Nothing can ever prepare her for this heartbreak.

“Sorry again for making you uncomfortable. Sorry for wasting your time,” she finally says, the tears stinging her eyes. She tries to blink them away, but she fails.

“You’re not wasting my time, Joohyun. I should be the one apologizing here. Ako ata ang nag-aksaya ng oras mo.”

“Junmyeon…”

He sighs. “If ayaw mo na talaga, okay lang. Let me take you home.”

Napapikit si Joohyun sa kahihiyan. Great, mas nang-abala pa siya. “You don’t have to. Sorry talaga.”

“But can you tell me what’s wrong? Did I do something that upset you?” Junmyeon asks with a small voice.

She quickly shakes her head, her lower lip trembling. “W-wala, promise. Goodness, Jun. You’re perfect. Nag-o-overthink lang ako kasi honestly I don’t really know what you’re getting from this...from me.”

Seems like successful ang pagbabantay ng insecurity guard niya ngayong araw ah. Napakagaling talaga.

After this, she mentally notes, ide-delete na niya ang Tinder at hindi na susubok ng kahit anong dating app. Wala na siyang pakialam kung magkatotoo man ang biro sa kanya ni Baekhyun na tatanda siyang dalaga.

After this, her five months with Junmyeon Kim will be just a beautiful memory na babalikan (at iiyakan) niya sa mga gabing malungkot siya.

Ang nakakatawa lang, siya pa ang nagbigay ng dahilan para i-ghost siya ni Junmyeon.

She gets it. Huli na talaga ito.

Just then, Junmyeon reaches for her clammy hands and gives them an assuring grip. “I-I shouldn’t be telling you this now--baka you’ll think I’m weird or something but… you make me happier. And I really like you,” he whispers, a flush appearing on his cheeks. Nang napanganga lang si Joohyun, he backtracks. “Oh god, I fucked this up didn’t I?”

She must be dreaming. There’s no way Junmyeon likes her back. He must be  _ kidding _ .

“Are you serious?”

He nods. Shyly. Good lord, hindi ata siya masasanay sa ganitong side ni Junmyeon Kim. Napakalayo sa image niya sa campus. “I was practically a goner the night you gave me your number.”

Oh. How can she forget that? Iyon ang unang beses na inabot sila ng 3am sa kaka-text Parehas pa silang umabsent sa first class nila the following day para bumawi ng tulog. Buong linggong sumakit ang panga ni Joohyun sa kakangiti.

“That was the night you told me you love this place. And I thought it would be nice if we go here for our first date,” he adds.

Okay, mas imposibleng naalala pa ni Junmyeon ‘yon sa dami ng napag-usapan nila that night. This is so ridiculous.

“Goodness, perfect ka nga talaga,” she exclaims and she’s laughing all of a sudden, calming her nerves a bit. Grabe, in just a span of 15 minutes, libo-libong emosyon na ang naramdaman niya. How can she even breathe?!

He shrugs, gives her an easy smile. “Well, not that perfect. You didn’t even notice that I like you.”

Hala, papatayin ata siya sa kilig ng lalaking ‘to. Bastos. 

They lapse in silence and Joohyun wonders if there’s anything good she can say to resurrect the conversation. Or at least to start over. She feels bad for dragging her negativity into this. Her insecurities won’t vanish overnight, yet she feels so much better now knowing Junmyeon likes her.

Ang sarap lang ulit-ulitin. He likes her.

“I’m sorry for making it awkward,” she manages and he wets his lips, smiles. “ First date ko ‘to sa tanang buhay ko and honestly I don’t know what to do.”

“I understand, okay? Don’t pressure yourself too much. Just keep doing what you do best.”

“Hmm… So I shouldn’t stop making you happy then?” Her tone makes it a joke, but Joohyun’s heart stops for a second. Where did  _ that _ come from?

His face clears, his laugh sudden and bright. Junmyeon’s smile is blinding. Good thing she doesn’t mind at all. 

“Oh shit, that’s was…” Napahawak si Junmyeon sa dibdib niya. “Wag kang ganyan please. My heart can’t take it.”

She laughs. Conclusion: Junmyeon Kim from Economics is really stupidly  _ cute _ . 

“Are we still good? Or do you still want to go somewhere else?” he asks.

Joohyun surveyed the shop first. Tama lang pala ang oras ng punta nila, kakaunti pa ang customers. Pwedeng-pwede silang magtagal sa loob. “Wag na, dito na lang tayo. Baka kasi hindi ka makatulog pag ‘di ka nakapasok dito. Warning lang ha, be ready. Maho-holdap ka rito.”

Junmyeon’s face breaks out in a wide grin before stepping inside the store, his hand on hers. “You don’t have to tell me twice.”

(They leave Daiso an hour later with five big paper bags each and a next date safely saved in their phone calendars.)

**Author's Note:**

> share ko lang ang back story nito haha!
> 
> this ficlet was inspired by this cute couple (korean si guy, filipina si girl) na nakasabay ko mamili sa daiso kahapon. wala lang, ang cute nilang dalawa kasi talagang nagdi-date sila sa daiso. sana all!!
> 
> nagkakalat din pala ako sa twitter @myeonkais ;)


End file.
